Run
by Bad Dancer
Summary: Jamie Collins has been on the run since she was fourteen years old. Now, she's a hunter, and a lethal one at that with a certain hatred towards the Winchester family. But when she meets Sam and Dean, her view on them changes. With the two brothers by her side, her life takes a turn for the darker, and somethings wrong with Jamie. Supernatural Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, followers and Supernatural fans! This is my first supernatural fic, so please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. This is a Sam/Oc fic because SAMMY IS PERFECT AND DESERVES A GIRLFRIEND! I'd also like to point out another great Sam/Oc fic: I'm Not Strong Enough To Stay Away by Garideth. It's AWESOME and inspired this story. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Sam walked into his motel room, holding a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept the other night because he was having nightmares again. He opened the door to reveal Dean sitting up in bed, watching the ten o'clock news.

"Hey, man" said Dean, turning towards his brother, "What's with the coffee? It's, like, ten at night"

Sam didn't answer; he just shrugged and took a swig from his coffee cup, slumping down on the bed. "Dude!" exclaimed Dean, throwing his hands in the air, "Have you been having nightmares again? Is that why you haven't slept in two days?"

Again, Sam remained silent. Huffing, Dean threw his hands up again. "Okay, you know what? I'm taking you out", he declared. "What?!", exclaimed Sam. "Dude, you need to get laid, and _soon!" _said Dean. He grabbed his jacket and then dragged his brother out of the room and down the block to the nearest bar. Of course, the place was crawling with drunken women and creepy guys. Dean led Sam over to the bar. "Dude, what the hell?" said Sam, plopping down on a bar-stool.

Sam couldn't understand his brothers philosophy that beer and girls solve everything.

"Sammy, you _need _to loosen up. You've been so tightly wound lately, so you need to release some stress, and what better way than with a woman" Dean said with a wink. "Dean, no" stated Sam, completely uncomfortable with what his brother was pushing on him. Sam knew that Dean was a serious ladies man, but he just didn't think that way. He didn't like casual stuff, he wanted to actually _like _the girl he might be with.

"Okay, I'll just find you a girl", sighed Dean, not giving up. His eyes scanned the dark bar. His gaze landed on a group of hookers flirting with an very nervous man. "How about one of them?" inquired Dean, pointing towards the group of overly made-up women. Sam, of course, made a face and quickly shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Okay then" sighed Dean, "How about…"

Dean searched the room again, looking for a girl he thought Sammy might like. His eyes landed on a brunette sitting by herself in a corner table, reading a thick book. He smiled, knowing Sammy liked the bookish type.

"How about that girl?" he said, pointing towards the book girl. Sam looked over towards the brunette. Her hair covered most of her face, so he couldn't see much of her. Sam still looked hesitant.

"Sammy, it's either that girl or one of the hookers", stated Dean, "And if you don't talk to _any _girls, then I will hound you about it until next week"

Sam knew that his brother wasn't lying, so he swallowed his pride, sighed and stood up. He began walking towards the girl, getting nervous. Taking a deep breath, he mustered all his courage and muttered "Hi".

The girl looked up from her book with a confused look on her face, like she wasn't expecting to be approached by anyone, least of all a guy.

She was beautiful, but not in the normal, blonde-and-tan kind of hot, but a smart kind of beautiful. Her wide, forest green eyes were rimmed with black lashes. They looked smart, kind and, at the same time, frightening, like she had seen something awful. Her light olive skin was smooth and flawless except for a few scars on her face. Once scar was at the bridge of her nose and another near the corner of her left eye. Her long, chocolate brown hair hung down in her eyes and stuck out around her head in small fly-aways.

"Hi" mumbled Sam again, "Um, I'm Sam"

He stuck out his hand awkwardly for a handshake, which the girl hesitantly took. "Jamie" she replied, still looking confused.

"Um, my brother is kind of forcing me to at least talk to a girl, and he said it was either you or some hookers" stuttered out Sam, immediately regretting how he phrased his words. Instead of slapping him, like Sam had expected, Jamie chuckled. "Okay" she said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "I'll help you get your brother off your back"

She gestured towards the chair in front of her, and Sam calmly sat. "Okay" she said awkwardly, "Let's find something to talk about"

It turns out they could talk about a lot. She loved books and was quite the nerd.

"Okay, wait" panted Sam, trying to stop laughing, "Your favorite word is _what?"_

"Supercalafrajalisticexpialadocious" replied Jamie proudly. She acted a tad bit like a little kid, but it was really funny to watch.

"So, um…" continued Sam, trying to think of a topic, "Favorite books"

Jamie placed a finger on her chin, contemplating. A small smile appeared on her face. "The Outsiders and The Great Gatsby" she said kindly, "You?"

"I think I have to go with Treasure Island. I've read it since I was a kid, and I've never stopped loving it" said Sam, thinking back to the long, lonely nights when his dad was gone and Dean had read him the book over and over again until he threatened to burn it if Sam didn't go to sleep.

"Why are you alone here?" he inquired, "I would have thought a pretty girl in a bar would be with someone"

Sam immediately blushed, realizing that he had called her pretty. Of course he had thought it, but he hadn't intended to creep her out. Luckily, she laughed, seemingly unaffected by his slip-up.

"I have a system" she said mysteriously, "I bring a book to a bar and sit near the back. When people see me, they think I'm waiting for a date because. And the book scares off the idiots"

She and Sam smiled, enjoying the small talk. Sam hadn't had much of it outside of awkward chats with Dean in the Impala. "So, are you a college student here?" asked Sam, taking a sip of his beer.

"No" she replied sadly, "It wasn't really an option for me. Kind of had to turn down some offers"

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Well, I had a few personal problems that prevented me from going" replied Jamie, sadly looking onto the scratched wooden table. Sam knew better than to pry into her life, especially since he had just met her, so he quickly changed the subject.

Of course, right at that moment, Dean had to stumble over, drunk, with a girl on his arm. "Sammy!" he exclaimed drunkenly, "Check out this girl! She has a sister if you want"

Jamie looked considerably disgusted and flicked something off of her face. Sam looked confused until she mouthed '_spit'. _He had to choke back a laugh when he realized that Dean had sent spit flying at Jamie.

"Hey! Here's the chick I pointed out to you! Hottie right?" Dean slurred. Sam was definitely annoyed with his brother now.

"Of course, you _could _do better, but tonight isn't about scoring a ten, it's about scoring, period! You need it, little bro"

Sam glanced over at Jamie, completely embarrassed by Dean's drunken ramblings, particularly the insults. She had a sharp look in her eyes.

"Well, at least I'm not stumbling over my own feet. Can't hold your liquor, can you? So how about you and your _lady _go to some motel and leave us be?" Jamie spat. Sam smirked, enjoying the fact that _someone _had the guts to mess with Dean. The older brother looked confused, like he hadn't expected someone to get pissed. Sam shook his head, knowing this was Dean's usual. Whenever he got drunk, he had no filter, and when someone bit back, he got really dazed and confused.

Dean turned towards Sam, still looking confused. "Like I said, she has a sister" he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"Dean, I'm not really interested", responded Sam patiently, but with annoyance evident in his voice. Sam looked back over at Jamie and noticed her eyes widen. "Sam and Dean?" she asked, her voice trembling, "Not Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah" slurred Dean, stumbling over his feet again. A kind of fury passed over Jamie's face and she quickly grabbed her book and stood up from her chair. "I have to go", she said quickly. She shoved her chair back towards the table and sprinted straight out of the bar into the cold night, leaving the brothers completely confused.

* * *

_Jamie pressed her back to the wall, terrified. Someone was in her house, and something was seriously wrong. Her eyes travelled around the corner while her hand nervously played with the hem of her shirt. She recalled being too lazy to change out of her school uniform. Freshman year had been stressful, but nothing she couldn't handle._

_As her eyes trailed the carpeted floor, she noticed something dark red peeking out from the open kitchen door. Something smelled weird, and she could hear voices…_

Jamie opened her eyes, panting. The bright sunlight bled into her room through the motel curtains, forcing her to cover her eyes. Of course, she had another nightmare. The same one each time, and it never got any less terrifying.

Sitting up, Jamie tried to clear her mind. Doing this, her mind wandered to last night at the bar. Of course, it was just her luck that she had run into the two boys she would much rather never speak to in her lifetime. In fact, most preferably she would like to spit on their graves. Their fathers too…

Groaning, Jamie rolled out of bed and walked towards the sink. She brushed her teeth and thought about Sam. He didn't seem bad, in fact he was downright awesome. He loved books and old movies, and not to mention he was really handsome. She still couldn't believe someone with the god damned name Winchester could be even remotely tolerable. But she got annoyed thinking about his brother, Dean. His drunken state alone was annoying, but the fact that he looked like his father was worse. _No_, she thought, _I'm not going to think about those douchebags._

So she put in her ear buds and started listening to The Neighborhood while getting dressed. She threw on her usual, jeans with a t-shirt, jean jacket and combat boots. She slid her gun into its special pocket on the inside of her jacket, carefully concealed from prying eyes. There had been several cow mutilations in this God forsaken down, and Jamie was ready to get to the bottom of it…


	2. Trouble Is A Friend

**Okay, I've finally posted chapter 2! For future reference, I am a crappy updater. That's why I usually stick to one-shots. But this story must be a chapter one, so it is. Now, it could take me a week to a month to update, so just read when you can. So sorry for my crappiness. Hope you like!**

* * *

_"Trouble is a friend _

_That will find you where you go_

_No matter if you're fast_

_No matter if you're slow"_

_ -Lenka, Trouble Is A Friend_

* * *

Jamie quietly slid into the same smelly bar as the night before, praying that the Winchesters weren't there again. Today had been nonstop research in her motel room, which left her agitated and in need of some new scenery, then she had to go to the hospital to check out some decapitated heads (gross). She didn't find much, which pissed her off even more. The only thing she found was a retractable fang, but that could lead to any number of conclusions. Maybe a vamp decided to rip up a member of the nest that pissed them off. Or maybe a hunter had rolled through here and taken care of a case.

In a vain attempt to blow off some steam, she had decided to go back to the bar. She chose the bar because it was probably the safest place from vampires at the moment. It was full of people, making it difficult for a fang to bite you without people noticing. Also, going out alone in the dark was an idiot's mistake.

Groaning, she plopped down onto her chair and quickly flagged down a waiter, ordering a basket of fries and a Coke. Jamie quietly grabbed her book from an old, ripped up and sewn back together backpack and began flipping through the worn pages.

Jamie has loved books since she was a kid. She had found solace in their pages. They took her to new worlds and let her imagine that she was a character among those pages instead of being herself. She hated her life as a hunter since she started, but she knew the job had to be done, and no one else was lining up for it.

After about fifteen minutes, Jamie set her book down and surveyed the room, looking for any signs of vamp action. Unfortunately, what she saw was far worse than a vampire…

It was the Winchesters.

This time they weren't alone. Sitting with them was a tall man who looked like a hunter. She recognized his face, but she wasn't sure from where. Dean looked quite content, like he was talking to an old friend (which the man might well be), but Sam looked uncomfortable. Something in his eyes looked angry, annoyed.

Wanting to avoid being seen by the two morons again, Jamie slipped her tattered book back into her bag and tried to discretely make her way out.

_Why do I have the worst fucking luck in the world?, _thought Jamie, shaking her head. She had been stupid to go back to that same bar. _Of course they would go back to the same stupid bar!_

She quickly reached her motel and unlocked the door to her room. She threw her ripped up bag onto the bed and flopped down next to it. Placing her hands on her forehead, Jamie started to rub away a small headache that had suddenly assaulted her.

After about ten minutes of massaging her head, Jamie sat up. She hadn't gotten the chance to eat her fries or even drink her Coke, and she was _starving!_

"God damn it!" she mumbled as she forced herself to sit up from her comfortable position on the bed (which, by the way, was memory foam. _Sweet!),_ and dragged herself out the door towards the soda machine behind the motel. The night air was cool and silent, a nice change of pace from the noisy life of a hunter.

That very silence was pierced by the sound of a soda coming out of the machine.

_Crap, _thought Jamie, cringing. She hated being around normal people. Hunters too. She just had a select number of people she kept communications with. It was much easier than actually attempting conversation. Most normal people are idiots. Whenever Jamie tried talking to them, their ignorant stupidity pissed her off, so she gave up on that. And most hunters, except for a few, were arrogant bastards, which also pisses her off.

Hoping the person had left by now, Jamie quietly walked over to the soda machine, but of course the person wasn't gone.

And of course the person in question _had _to be Sam freaking Winchester.

Before she could step back into the shadows, the tall man looked over and noticed her. His eyebrows rose at the sight of her. "Hey", he said, a confused smile making its way onto his face, "What are you doing here?"

Jamie, always quick on her feet, had an answer ready. "I'm a travelling saleswoman" she said quickly, "I'm just in town for a week or two"

Right off the bat, Jamie knew Sam wasn't buying it. She didn't know why, but she could tell he saw right through her standard lie. "Oh, really?" he said, his eyes flicking down to her boot, "Then what's that for?"

Jamie looked down towards her combat boot, and too late did she realize that the tip of her silver blade was peeking out, all too bright against her black leggings. "What are you?" asked Sam, his voice deep, like he was talking to a monster. His tanned face morphed into a glare. "Have you been mutilating those cows? Are you the one chopping of vampire heads? Is that why you freaked out when you found out who we were?"

"Seriously?" spat Jamie, her green eyes narrowing, "If I were a monster, why would I be carrying a silver blade, dumbass?"

"Then why did you run out when you heard the name 'Winchester'?" persisted Sam.

Jamie's smooth, tanned face twisted into a mask of pure disgust. "Really? You have to ask?" she hissed, "Well, for one, I'm a hunter, and I don't like sharing my cases with two drunken douchebags! And two, I don't trust guys that hang out with Gordon Walker"

"You know him?" inquired Sam. Jamie could already tell that he didn't know much about Gordon, but she knew full well he would soon enough.

"Every hunter worth their salt knows to steer clear of Gordon Walker!" she cried, throwing her hands up over her head. Sam looked back at her, completely fed up with Jamie's attitude. He looked about ready to turn his back on the brunette and leave her in the dark, which is exactly what he was trying to do.

"Oh, sure" she yelled at him as he was walking towards his room, "Walk away, just like your fucking father!"

Sam spun around, looking ready to shove Jamie into a wall. "What the hell does anything have to do with my dad?" exclaimed Sam, "How do you even know him?"

"Well, you should know! You were fucking there when-"

Jamie was cut off from her rant by something hitting her in the back of the head. Reacting quickly, Sam caught her before she could fall and hit her head on the sidewalk, but something hard hit him as well and he blacked out.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, but the world was still dark. He quickly realized that something was covering his eyes and his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He heard breathing beside him, and tried calling out. "Jamie, is that you?"

He heard a groan coming from his side. He also heard some colorful language being mumbled under the brunette's breath. He couldn't help but smile at the girls language. It reminded him a little bit of Dean.

"Crap" she sighed, sounding tired, "I might die next to a Winchester"

Sam was about to retort when he heard someone come into the room. In a flash, the sack on top of his and Jamie's heads were yanked off. Sam took in the room around him. It was dimly lit and dirty, and it smelled like dead animals. In front of him was a buff guy who happened to be staring at Jamie like she was a meal. The man in question opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

Vampire fangs.

Jamie immediately started to struggle against the rope holding her down to the chair. She craned her neck backwards, trying to put some distance between her and the vamp.

"Hey!" yelled Sam, "Get away from her!"

Jamie looked over at him with a confused look on her face, like she hadn't expected him to try and help her at all.

"Eli, stop!" rang out a clear voice. Immediately, the vamp retracted his fangs and took a few steps back from Jamie. From behind a doorframe came an elegant looking woman with dark hair and pale skin. She was obviously a vamp herself. She looked over at Sam with a calm look on her face. "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you" she said calmly. When she looked over at Jamie, her features turned to that of surprise.

"Jamie?" she gasped, a smile growing on her face, "Jamie Collins!"

A soft smile twitched itself onto Jamie's face as she cried out "Lenore! I cant believe you're here!"

Without hesitation, the woman untied Jamie from the chair and pulled her into a hug, confusing Sam. "How old are you now?" cried Lenore, holding Jamie's shoulders and taking her in.

"I'm twenty three now", replied Jamie. Lenore's smile widened in a friendly, almost sisterly fashion.

"Okay", cried Sam, "What the hell is going on? Are you a vampire, Jamie?"

Jamie sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "No, moron" she sighed, "I'm not a fang. I'm just friends with one, who happens to be a good person"

"A good person? She's a vampire! She's a monster!" cried Sam. He couldn't understand why Jamie, a hunter, was defending a monster. Hunters are all raised to hate all kinds of demons and monsters and spirits. How could Jamie call one a friend?

Her tanned face twisted in rage. If Sam didn't know better, he could have sworn he had insulted Jamie's sister. "She doesn't drink human blood!" she yelled, her cheeks flushing red with anger, "She's not a monster!"

"Jamie", said Lenore calmly, placing her pale hand on Jamie's shoulder. Lenore took a deep breath and turned to Sam. "It's true. I don't drink human blood" she began to explain, "My nest and I survive off of cattle blood"

"So you're responsible for the cattle mutilations in town", said Sam, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not ideal" explained Lenore, still surprisingly calm, "In fact, it's disgusting, but it allows us to get by"

"Why?" continued Sam

"No deaths" breathed Lenore, a sad look on her face, "No missing people. No reason for people like you to come looking for us"

"Jamie" began Sam, a sick look on his face, "How do you know her? How did you find out about them?"

Jamie's face began to drop. "Lenore saved my life" she said quietly, "I owe her a lot"

"No you don't" stated Lenore, grabbing Jamie's arm, "You already helped us. You owe me nothing"

Sam's eyes flicked between Lenore and Jamie. He was still completely and utterly confused, but something in Jamie's eyes made him believe what she was saying was true. Some sort of sincerity glinted in her eyes that just made him believe her.

"Okay, fine" relented Sam, "I believe you"

Jamie started to look deep into his eyes, like she was searching for any hint of lies. When she didn't find any, a small smile tugged at the edges of her lips. "Thank you" she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Sam sighed in relief as Lenore walked over to untie the ropes binding his wrists

* * *

Jamie still looked over at Sam in shock the whole drive back to the motel. She honestly couldn't believe a hunter, especially a Winchester, believed in Lenore's claims. Most hunters would shoot and walk away, but she could just tell Sam wasn't like that. She didn't know why, but she just thought so.

The ride was silent, but they finally made it back to the motel. The vampires driving dropped them off a block away. With a wave, they started driving back towards the nest.

"Okay" said Sam, breaking the silence, "Now I just have to convince Dean"

"Good luck with that" said Jamie sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought you could help me", mumbled Sam, looking down at his shoes. Jamie shot a look over to him, still surprised he trusts her, and still surprised at herself for trusting him, especially after what his family did to hers.

Jamie nodded her head, biting her lip. The duo walked down the block and towards Sam and Deans room. Sam tossed Jamie the keys and she opened the door, not very exited to meet whoever was behind it.

Opening the door, the two walked in cautiously. Sam stepped in first, turning to face his brother. "Hey, Sam!" called out Dean. Jamie rolled her eyes at how different the older brother sounded when he wasn't drunk. Taking a deep breath, Jamie stepped in behind Sam. She knew coming in without a word was a bad idea when she saw the older Winchesters smirk. "Oh, Sammy" he started, annoying smirk growing, "If you need the room, I'm happy to camp out in the car"

Jamie shot Dean a glare that immediately made his smirk subside. "Can I talk to you, Dean?" asked Sam, nervous. He glanced over at Gordon, who had been sitting across from Dean. "Alone" he added.

Dean shrugged and started walking out. Jamie was just going to step out and go to her room, possibly pack up and leave, when Sam gently grabbed her arm and asked her to stay and help convince his brother about the veggie vamps.

Jamie let loose a mischievous grin. "Sure thing, gigantor" she said teasingly. She slapped his arm good-naturedly and began walking in Dean's direction. She honestly hoped this talk would include yelling at Dean. Yelling at the Winchesters is Jamie's favorite pastime.

Sam and Dean stood in front of each other with Jamie lingering on the side. She may hate the Winchesters, but their family drama was theirs and theirs alone. "Dean" began Sam, "Maybe we gotta rethink this hunt"

"What are you talking about" said Dean, "Where were you?"

Sam turned and looked at Jamie. She could tell he was going to tell the truth, but she also seemed to know that he wasn't going to break his promise to her. "The nest" he said quietly.

"Holy crap" exclaimed Dean, "How the hell did you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None" replied Sam. Jamie noticed that he still looked shocked at that. She could tell he was still in shock about a vampire actually letting him go. Jamie certainly was when she first met Lenore. That night was still seared into her brain, never to be forgotten…

* * *

_Jamie walked silently through the woods of some backwater town in Virginia. There had been several animal mutilations and Jamie thought it was some sort of monster. She remembered Bobby telling her not to go, that she was only seventeen, too young to go hunting by herself. _

_It always annoyed Jamie when Bobby told her that she was too young to hunt. She had been hunting for three years, and she was good. She wasn't cocky, just sure._

_She heard something stumbling behind her, so she cocked her gun and aimed quickly behind her. But what she saw wasn't any monster. _

_It was a group of drunken men._

_Jamie had never really understood people, even before the dark time that pushed her into hunting. People are disgusting, murderous, drunken things that just left a trail of destruction in their wake. _

_The men in question saw Jamie and her gun. They reacted far quicker than she had expected. "Why the hell you pointin' yer gun at us, missy?!" shouted one of the men. He was tall and muscular with a beer gut. He stalked quickly towards Jamie and before she could react, has slapped her on the jaw with the back of his large hand, sending her sprawling to the ground._

_He kicked her in the ribs, knocking the air out of her. "Ladies don't point guns at gentlemen" hissed the tall, drunk man. His friends began to gather around Jamie and started kicking her like a stray dog._

_"Some gentleman you are, pig!" she spat back. Too late did she realize that these men had serious tempers and they began to beat her. Not just kicking and punching. They grabbed sticks and thick branches and beat her senseless. Blood pooled in her eyes and she screamed for help, but no one was around in the empty field. About twenty minutes into the beating, the men got bored and went off to God knows where._

_Jamie lay alone in the field, bleeding and gasping. She knew that if she didn't get help soon, she would die. Bobby would probably never find her body and she would die completely alone._

_But, as luck would have it, Jamie heard footsteps near her. "Help" she called out in her hoarse voice. She saw three people walk up to her. She started to get scared that it was the drunk men again, but she noticed a tall, pale woman and started to calm down. But then she noticed what was splattered on all three pale faces._

_Blood…_

_"Vampires" whispered Jamie, growing more terrified. She was in no shape to take on these fangs by herself. "Say away from me" she yelled in vain. She could feel her heart beating, pulsing through her body._

_The one female vampire began to gag at the sight of Jamie's blood, which confused her. Jamie knew that vamps lunged for blood. The vampires began to back up from her. She could still feel her heartbeat, and it was getting slower by the second. Her vision was getting blurry, but she could have sworn she saw the woman advancing on her before she blacked out._

_When she came to, she was lying in a hard bed, cold. Her eyes opened slowly and felt something gentle wrap around her arm. She looked drowsily over to her right and saw the vampire woman dressing her wounds. _

_ Jamie screamed and wrenched her arm away from the pale woman. "It's okay" soothed the vamp, "My name is Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you"_

_"Yeah, right" spat Jamie, beginning to hyperventilate, "I'm going to have a hard time believing that"_

_A small smile spread onto Lenore's face as she gently grabbed Jamie's arm again and began wrapping the gauze around her cuts._

_ Jamie's hand flew to her neck, but she found no bite marks. Something was different about this vampire._

* * *

The brothers had fought for about five minutes before anyone noticed that Gordon had disappeared and snaked their keys. Dean had mumbled a few curse words before asking if they could use Jamie's car. Sam was, of course, embarrassed by his brothers forwardness and rudeness, but Jamie just sighed and pointed towards her car, and Sam had to admit, it is _awesome!_

It's an old 80's Camaro painted to look like Bumblebee from Transformers, complete with black racing stripes.

Jamie slid into the drivers seat. "You dumbasses getting in or not?" she called. Dean rolled his eyes while Sam smirked. They drove in silence while Jamie blasted 'Footloose' on the stereo.

Eventually they made it to the vamps house again, and Sam heard yelling inside. Jamie seemed to hear it too, so she jumped out of the car and ran inside. Sam, worried about her, ran after her. Once they reached the door, Jamie kicked it in. Sam was shocked that Jamie, a fairly skinny girl, could kick in a thick wood door by herself. Sam reached for his gun and pulled it up in front of him, prepared for Gordon and all his crazy.

What he saw was far worse than he expected.

Lenore was tied up, bloody and cut up. She looked like she was in agony. He saw Gordon holding a silver blade caked in blood. Jamie saw too, and she screeched like a banshee. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. She started to run towards Gordon with a murderous look in her eyes. Sam knew what might happen if she rushed Gordon on her own, so he extended his long arm and held her around the waist, stopping her. Her legs flailed above the ground, still trying to run.

"What the hell?!" yelled Sam. He stared at Gordon, who looked eerily calm with the blade in his hand. He couldn't believe someone could be this cold, this sadistic. The emotionless look in Gordon's eyes made him look insane.

"This bitch obviously wont talk" lamented Gordon, looking almost sad, "Might as well put her out of her misery"

He reached for a longer, sharper blade on the table near him, which was covered in torture devices and bottles of dead mans blood. He looked over to the trio, almost like he had forgotten they were there. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane" he said, as if it would make it better.

Sam looked over to Lenore, who in turn looked terrified, and who could blame her? A psyco freak was trying to torture her and murder her.

"Dude" said Dean, trying to calm Gordon down from his murder frenzy, "I know that you hate them for killing your sister, but-"

"Killed her?" stated Gordon, still looking scarily calm, "They didn't kill her. They turned her. So when I found her, I killed her myself"

"You killed your own family", hissed Jamie.

"She wasn't human anymore", reasoned Gordon. Sam couldn't believe that anyone could kill their own family, their flesh and blood. It made him sick to his stomach. "I can prove to you that they can't help themselves" he said menacingly.

With one thrust, he ripped Jamie from Sam's grasp and dragged her towards Lenore. He grabbed her arm and held it high above Lenore's face and slit her arm. "No" gasped Jamie, "No, no, no, no". Blood began to drip from her arm and onto Lenore's face. Her features changed and fangs grew from her jaw. She was craning her neck towards the dripping blood.

"Lenore" begged Jamie, her face dripping with tears, "Please. You can fight this! You've done it before!"

As if propelled by Jamie's words, Lenore's fangs retracted back into her jaw. "No" she whispered, turning her face away from the blood. Jamie smiled. Sam could see how relieved she was that Lenore was able to control herself.

Without warning, Jamie thrust her elbow into an unsuspecting Gordon's stomach, sending him to his knees. She turned around and kicked him in the head. Satisfied, she turned around and untied Lenore. Sam rushed over and helped carry out the bleeding Lenore…

* * *

"Okay" sighed Jamie, stepping out of her motel room, "I will say thank you, but don't expect that again in the near future"

Sam smirked, still very amused by her stubbornness and sarcasm. They had all made sure Lenore and her nest was able to move out of town safely. There had been a very sweet goodbye between Jamie and Lenore that Sam was lucky enough to witness. They had made it back to the motel fairly quickly and packed, ready to roll out the next day. Jamie had packed her car and was already headed God knows where.

"Any way I can contact you?" asked Sam hopefully. He really likes Jamie and hopes to see her again soon. Jamie smirked and held up a finger to signal she would be back in a second. She dipped into her car and emerged with a pen and a crumpled Krispy Kreme donut napkin. She began to scribble something onto it and handed it to Sam.

"This is my real number" she said, smiling, "It is the only one that I answer to with my real name. Only two people have this, so if you need my help, just give me a call"

She sent another smile Sam's way before sliding into her car and revving the engine. ACDC's 'Back In Black' blasted out of the windows as Sam watched her drive away.

"Man, I hope we never see her again", said Dean, leaning against the car.

"I don't know man", replied Sam, still lost in thought, "She's pretty cool"

"Yeah, so is a shark", retorted Dean, "But I don't really want to get close to one"

Sam shot his brother a confused look. He didn't know why Dean was so against Jamie. Dean seemed to notice the look and sighed. "There's just something about her" he said, "Something familiar, and I don't like it. I think something happened with her a while back and I don't want to know what"


	3. Look Through The Rifle Sight

**Hello, hunters! Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on this for the whole month and I've had school kicking my ass and auditions taking up most of my time. I hope you like this chapter. Not my best, but it gets better (I hope)**

* * *

_"Blood In The Writing_

_Stuck In The Fighting_

_Look Through The Rifle Sight"_

_ - Ready Aim Fire, Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes, waking from the first time he was able to sleep late in a long time (damn it!). Something wasn't right. He and Dean had driven over to Bobby's the night before because they had no cases and they were fairly close to Sioux Falls. They had arrived late at night, somewhere around 1:30 a.m. and had gone straight to sleep.

Now it's somewhere around noon and Sam could hear something downstairs moving around. He knew for sure it wasn't Dean because when he sleeps in, he doesn't get up until about two in the afternoon, and he certainly doesn't have that much energy in the morning. Still in his sweatpants and t-shirt, Sam crept out of his room, silver blade in hand. As he came out of the room, he noticed Dean to the same with a rock-salt gun.

The brothers silently stepped down the stairs, weapons ready, and followed the sound into the kitchen. They didn't really expect what they saw…

A brunette girl in leggings and a baggy black shirt with what looked like a blue telephone box on the back was dancing around the kitchen making lunch for herself.

"_How come I've never seen your face around here? I know every single face around here", _she sang to herself. Sam noticed ear buds dangling from her ears as she did her little dance.

She threw her hand up over her head as she sang the chorus fairly loudly.

"_With our backs to the wall_

_The darkness would fall!  
We never quite thought we could lose it all._

_Ready, Aim, Fire!"_

Dean shifted his feet, obviously confused. Neither of them had ever seen a monster sing and dance while making what looked like a PB&J and Dorito's.

The shift in Dean's feet made the floorboards squeak. The small sound made the figure twitch. Her long, thin fingers glided over the gritty counter and found a butcher knife. Without a seconds hesitation, the girl had spun around and had kicked Dean in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then she had the knife pressed against Sam's throat.

He got a good look at her face and he could feel his eyes widen in surprise. "Jamie?" he gasped. Her forest green eyes widened in surprise and what looked like annoyance.

"Sam?" she said, her eyebrows knit. She dropped the knife onto a nearby table and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said, obviously not very pleased to see the two brothers. Before Sam could respond, Dean cut in with an unusually edgy tone to his voice.

"How do we know you're the same girl we met before?" he hissed, narrowing his green eyes. Jamie did the same, giving Dean a death glare. She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips before stomping forward towards Sam and snatching his silver blade from his hands. She proceeded to cut her forearm and hold it out for Dean to see.

"Not a shifter" she spat, reaching for Bobby's flask of holy water. She unceremoniously splashed some water onto her face, grimacing as the cold water dripped off her face. "Not a demon" she said, wiping the water from her face.

Dean didn't look pleased, but did look convinced. Crossing his arms and mumbling something under his breath, he reached into the fridge for a beer. Jamie rolled her eyes before Sam noticed her ears perk up. He heard the sound of a car coming in, signaling that Bobby was home. Sam, Dean and Jamie moved towards the door as the older hunter stepped in. Bobby set his rifle down by the door and threw his jacket onto the table.

The old man looked up and noticed the trio standing before him. "Jamie" he said, cracking a small smile, "Boys! Good to see ya"

"What the hell are they doing here, Bobby?" cut in Jamie, narrowing her dark green eyes. Sam still felt slightly confused. He knew something had to have gone down a while ago to make Jamie hate him and his brother so much, he just didn't know what it was. Bobby frowned at Jamie and glanced at the brothers.

"They needed a place to stay", explained Bobby calmly, "They stay here quite a bit. Since they were kids. You know that"

"Yeah, I do" cried Jamie, throwing her hands up, "But I didn't think I would have to be fucking _bunk-buddies _with them!"

"I think your getting too worked up about this", insisted Bobby, "You said you liked Sam well enough, at least"

"Yeah, Sam is fine" she responded, making Sam feel strangely proud, "But that doesn't mean I want to have some prolonged sleepover with him and his d-bag brother!"

"Hey!" cut in Dean, obviously offended.

Jamie shot Dean a death glare, her hands on her hips. She huffed, blowing some stray strands of brown hair out of her face before stomping up the stairs, presumably going towards wherever she slept the night before (if she was here at all). Sam watched her stomp up the stairs and slam a door behind her, obviously pissed.

"What the hell, Bobby?" remarked Dean, jolting Sam out of his little stare-at-Jamie party, "Why is she here?"

Bobby huffed, looking like a protective father. "I took her in when she was a kid" he grumbled, "I gave her a room and trained her up to be a decent hunter"

"Why the hell did she even need to be here in the first place?" spat out Dean, determined to hate the brunette, "My best guess would be that Daddy dearest didn't get her the car she wanted"

Bobby sent a poisonous glare towards Dean, his small eyes narrowing down into slits. "You don't have the right to insult her, boy", hissed Bobby, again looking like a father-figure, "She was lost, starving, and terrified when she showed up. She had run miles in her bare feet just lookin' for help, but no one would help her out"

"Why did she need help, Bobby?" asked Sam. He could tell that Bobby knew he wasn't about to cuss Jamie out like Dean, which seemed to relax him a bit. His jaw unclenched and his shoulders relaxed.

"She had nowhere to go" he sighed, taking a swig of beer that he had been able to snag off the table, "No family anywhere. No parents, no grandparents, nothing. Some demons were on her tail and she had been running around the country, clueless about how to defend herself. So I took her in and made sure she knew how to defend herself"

Dean shook his head, looking like he was trying to remember something but couldn't. He tilted back his beer, looking annoyed and a little bit sad. The three men stayed silent for a few awkward minutes.

"By the way" said Bobby, breaking the silence, "Sorry about Jamie pulling the brat card. She never does. The only time she did, she had been begging to go on a hunt alone. She had snuck out and came back just fine, but she never pulled that act ever again"

"Do you know why she seems to hate us, or our names?" asked Sam, overwhelmed with curiosity.

Bobby shook his head, a sad look settled onto his older face. "Not my story to share" he said sadly.

* * *

Several days had passed since the Winchesters and Jamie had to bunk together. Jamie and Sam had gotten along fine, sharing lunches and having decent conversations. Jamie and Dean, on the other hand, avoided each other at all costs. If one came in contact with the other, it either ended in a screaming match or radio silence. Sam would never tell either of them this, but they fought like brother and sister (if most brothers and sisters ended up throwing pots at each other over who got the last snack bag of Dorito's)

Sam and Dean now sat at the desk in Bobby's living room, trying to find a case. Jamie had left that morning on her own case. It was something about a guy that had his throat slit, but she didn't go into detail. "Dude" said Sam, gesturing towards his laptop, "I found something"

"Some guy was found with his throat slit, but there was no knife anywhere" he continued. Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes, starting to get up from his chair.

"Okay, dude" he said, grabbing his precious leather jacket, "Let's hit the road"

* * *

Dean adjusted his tie, hating the stupid monkey suit he had to wear. _Why the hell do insurance agents have to wear suits?, _he though miserably. He and Sam stood at the door of Karen Giles' house. She was the wife of Tony Giles, the guy who got his throat slit (poor bastard). Now they had to interview Karen, try to get some useful info out of her.

Dean huffed and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Karen Giles stood at the door. Her face was tearstained and blotchy. Dean felt pretty bad for her. "Hello miss, we're here about your husbands insurance" lied Dean smoothly. Karen looked confused and she started to mumble something before being silenced by an annoyed huff behind her.

"I thought I told you I was handling this case, Isaac", said a female voice behind Karen. Dean looked behind the mourning woman and saw Jamie with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black blazer with (ouch) heels.

"I guess we got confused about which _specific _case you were talking about", responded Dean, narrowing his eyes. Karen turned towards Jamie and asked what was going on.

"Miss Fitzgerald, what's going on", she asked.

"Oh, please, call me Francine", said Jamie with a sweet smile, "These are two agents I work with from time to time, Henry Asimov and Isaac Wells"

Dean heard Sam try to contain a laugh, but he couldn't understand why. Taking a deep breath, Dean and Sam stepped in and followed "Francine" inside and began to question Mrs. Giles.

The questions were routine. The usual 'cold spots or nightmares' thing. Karen did respond to one question though. When Dean asked about nightmares, Karen reluctantly told him about Tony's nightmare about a red eyed girl the night before he died. "Thank you very much for your cooperation" said Jamie with a kind, understanding (and probably well rehearsed) smile, "Call me if you need anything else"

"Thank you" said a tearful Karen with a sad smile. Dean couldn't stand it much longer and stood up, followed by Sam, and walked out the door with Jamie behind them. The three of them walked silently down the block before Dean and Jamie heard Sam try not to laugh.

"What?" asked Dean and Jamie at the same time. Sam cracked a grin and rolled his eyes.

"Isaac Wells and Henry Asimov?" said Sam with a small laugh. Jamie shrugged, and Dean didn't get it. "As in H. G. Wells and Isaac Asimov?"

Jamie allowed a small, embarrassed smile to spread on her lips. "What the hell are you two nerds talking about" sighed Dean, still annoyed at being unable to follow their "nerd" conversations.

"Wells and Asimov are two of the most celebrated sci-fi writers of all time" explained Jamie, a slight blush creeping up her neck, "You know, 'War of the Worlds' and 'I, Robot'"

Dean rolled his eyes, but in his mind thought _Aw, man, War of the Worlds was and awesome movie…_

* * *

Jamie paced around her motel room with Sam and Dean sitting on the bed, doing research about Dana Schulps. That name had been written, smudged and etched all over every inch of the place, but of course the police were too stupid to see the signs. Dean noticed Jamie twirling a small knife in between her fingers while pacing. There was something still so _familiar _about her, and it pissed Dean off to no end.

Dean slammed his computer shut. "There's no Dana Schulps from here dating back fifty years" he said, slamming his fist down on the bed, "No D. Schulps, no freaking Schulps!"

Jamie ran her fingers through her brown hair while still twirling the blade in her long fingered hands. "What the hell, then?" she stated, not looking at either brother in particular.

"I don't know, maybe it was a nickname?" suggested Sam, but he sounded just as annoyed as the two other hunters. He sighed and continued to try to break into Tony's email account.

"Maybe Dana was a girl from another town he had a fling with?" said Jamie absentmindedly. Sam nodded, still concentrated on his laptop screen.

"I guess we'll know in about half an hour" he said, typing furiously. Jamie looked a bit displeased with the timeframe, which prompted her to expertly flick her small knife towards the wall, where it stuck in the exact center of one of the ugly flowers printed onto the tacky wallpaper.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at Jamie's impatience. She reminded him of him, kind of like a little sister. She dug the knife back out of the wall and flopped down on the bed beside Sam. She peeked over his shoulder and Dean saw her eyes flick over the computer coding, not a single note of confusion crossing her face. "Maybe it would go faster if you skipped that" she said, pointing to something on the screen. Sam smiled and mumbled "thanks" as he recoded the hack.

"Okay" huffed Dean, unable to take the boredom anymore, "I'm going to go talk to Karen again. Maybe she knows something about Dana"

Both Sam and Jamie grunted in response, engrossed in their computer nerd-ness. Dean rolled his eyes. _Man, _he thought, _those two are cut from the same cloth…_

* * *

Jamie and Sam sat together in the police interrogation room. Some policewoman had busted into their motel room about an hour ago while they had been going through some of Tony's emails. Sam had had enough sense to close the tab and clear his history with a button combo he had come up with when he was thirteen.

Jamie tapped her fingers on the table absentmindedly while running her fingers through her hair with the other hand. Her green eyes flicked around the room nervously. "Hey" whispered Sam, bumping his elbow against her arm, "Are you okay?"

Jamie shot him a nervous glance before nodding quickly. Before Sam could say anything else, Diana, the detective who arrested them, sauntered in, holding two cups of coffee. "Hello Sam, Jamie" she said, setting down the coffee's, "Thought you might be thirsty". Sam glanced over and Jamie's face was now masked by what appeared to be boredom but Sam still noticed her fingers drumming nervously to the tune of 'Carry On My Wayward Son'

"So you're the good cop" said Sam, imitating Jamie's almost bored look, "Where's the bad cop?'"

"Oh, he's with your brother" Diana responded, rolling up her cuffs. Sam couldn't help but notice Jamie's fingers drum faster as the detective drew closer.

"And you're holding us why?" asked Jamie, raising her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes. She had mastered the art of 'Faking Out'. Sam saw Jamie notice the calm, almost demeaning look the detective gave her, which seemed to tick Jamie off.

"Well, Deans being held on suspicion of murder. You two, we'll see" she responded calmly. Sam himself was getting pretty pissed. He couldn't stand it when people talked down on his brother. Even though Sam is now a grown man, he still looked up to Dean, and no one got to push him around except Sam himself.

"Murder?!" cried out Sam, standing up and gripping the table while Jamie still sat, un wavered in her seat, tapping along.

"You sound genuinely surprised" said Diana with a smile, "Or are you that good of an actor?"

"No, sweetie" cut in Jamie, ceasing the tapping, "I'm the actress around here". Sam gave Jamie a confused look. "What?" she said, shrugging, "I did a lot of theater when I was younger"

"And that brings me to my next point. I know all about you two" intruded Diana, pulling a file from her bag, "Sam, you're twenty three years old. No job, no home address. You're mother died when you were a baby, and your fathers whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean whose demise was, well, a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in"

Sam couldn't face this woman while she was mocking him and his brother, so he turned his shoulder and leaned against the wall as Diana continued. "Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid, but despite that you were a straight A student. You got into Stanford with a full ride, then there was the fire"

Sam could feel his face pale, and could tell Jamie noticed. She looked over at Sam, her eyebrows knit in confusion. "One fatality, Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died you disappeared"

"I needed some time off" growled Sam, "To deal. So I'm taking a road trip with my brother"

Diana looked unconvinced, but seemed to let it drop before turning to Jamie, who was still sitting in her chair with her hands folded in her lap. "And now you" said Diana, opening a second file.

"Jamie Rose Collins" she began, eyeing Jamie, who didn't look pleased at all. _What the hell could be in her file?, _wondered Sam. "You were born to Brian and Donna Collins. You're twenty-three years old, like Sam. You lived just outside of Bellaire, Texas with your family, including your little brother, Robert"

Sam could see Jamie clenching and unclenching her fist, looking pissed off as the detective continued. "You were a sick kid. You had a heart condition and bronchitis for about half a year after you were born until you were cured miraculously. You were also a gifted student. All A's and B's. You were gifted in English and Science particularly, with straight A's. You did community theater constantly outside school and had two poems published in a young writers novel. Then there was the night your family was massacred when you were fourteen"

Sam snapped his head over to Jamie, her fist completely clenched with her nails tearing into her skin, making her palm bleed down her wrist. "Shut up" she whispered.

"You're family was found dead in your house. Your father and brother had their throats slit and your mother was shot twice in the back. You were found in shock, screaming and cradling your mothers dead body"

"Shut up" insisted Jamie again, slightly louder this time.

"Based on finger prints and DNA testing, you were proven not guilty, but about a week after you were proved innocent, you fell off the grid. No contact with anyone, no family to run to. No one could find you until about a year later when you enrolled in a high school in South Dakota. Why did you disappear, Jamie?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Jamie, slamming her hand down on the table. As she did, her coffee cup flew off the table, splashing all over the ground. _I could have sworn she didn't even touch it, _thought Sam

* * *

Jamie sat, clenching the side of the table. _Why did she have to bring up my family?, _she thought desperately. She in no way wanted to think back to that night. No, never again. The only place it could find her was in her nightmares.

She was also kicking herself for letting her weirdo powers get out of whack. They had shown up about a year ago. They had started in small doses. She had first seen them when she got super pissed once over something completely stupid. She was alone in Bobby's house since he was on a hunt, and the god damn washing machine wasn't working. She had been pretty edgy that day anyway, and when she couldn't get the machine to work, she had let out a cry of frustration, and without explanation, her glass of water, which had been sitting on top of the washer, flew off the washer and smashed against the wall. Then she found herself holding another glass a few weeks later, and the water had started boiling. Several other strange things had started, but she had kept it close to the vest. She didn't tell anyone. She knew what would happen if she did.

Jamie barely listened as Diana interviewed Sam about Dean, trying to convince him that he could "still lead a normal life" if he turned Dean in. Jamie rolled her eyes at that idea. From what she could tell, family was everything to these boys, and nothing was more important.

"Well, Sam, how did you and your brother come across Miss Collins?" asked the detective, sounding frustrated. Jamie smirked, prepared with her story. She and Sam had worked it out hours before:

* * *

_"Okay" sighed Jamie, bored from sitting around for about twenty minutes just watching computer codes, "I think we should have some sort of alibi"_

_Sam looked over at her, looking confused. "Why?" he asked. Jamie could see his hazel eyes steady on her as she readied her explanation._

_"Well, you need a reason for me being here if we get caught" she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam nodded silently as he slid his computer off of his lap and stood up to face Jamie._

God, he's tall_, she thought. And it's true, he is probably six or more inches taller than her, which she couldn't help but find attractive. _

Shut up, mind_! She thought to herself quickly before her stupid mind wandered over to his cute nose and cute hair and…_

And stopping NOW!

_"Okay" said Sam, giving Jamie a smirk, "What's your idea?"_

"_Well" she drew out, crossing her arms, "We met up at a diner a few hours outside of town. I needed a ride into town. Very simple. To be more specific, I needed to get into town to pick up a few things I had left here the last time I stayed. I stayed before because a friend from theater lives here and I stayed a few nights with her to catch up"_

_Sam nodded, ready with the story. Jamie still couldn't help but notice how cute he was…_

* * *

Sam recounted the story while Jamie still sat in the chair, clenching the table 'till her knuckles turned white. Finally, Diana shook her head and ordered a guard to take us to another room to wait to meet with our attorney. Sam and Jamie trudged over to the room before being locked in. Sam sat in a chair behind the desk while Jamie just plopped down on top of the desk itself. Jamie could feel his eyes looking up at her behind her back. She knew what question he was going to ask before he did.

"What happened the night your parents died?" he asked, sounding surprisingly genuine. Jamie clenched her fist, pissed that he didn't know.

"I was fourteen" she responded, trying to get the strain out of her voice before tears welled up in her eyes, "Some demon came and killed my whole family. I still don't know why I'm alive, but I am, and I have to live with it"

Jamie could picture Sam's face without looking back. She could see his puppy face sporting a sympathetic, "I'm so sorry" look that she couldn't fucking stand. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, Jamie kept her back turned on Sam. "So" she said, trying to change the subject, "Dana Schulps isn't a name, but maybe it's an anagram, kinda like 'Redrum'"

She looked back to find Sam nodding and grabbing a piece of paper. She could tell he was going to drop the subject of 'That Night' for now, thankfully. She couldn't talk about this, especially with him. Sam and Jamie scribbled on the page for about half an hour without any luck before their attorney, a balding, middle aged man with a kind face, walked in.

"Hello" he said, his voice cheery, "I'm here to discuss your cases with you both"

"Sure thing, Matlock" said Sam and Jamie at the same time. Sam snickered while Jamie blushed a little. The attorney rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Sam definitely being Deans brother. He sat down in front of the two and passed a note over to Sam.

"Your brother wanted me to give it to you" he said, "I hope it means something"

Jamie leaned over and read the note over Sam's shoulder. It read "Ashland is a street. Hilts McQueen". Sam nodded, as if this made perfect sense. The attorney opened his mouth, ready to discuss with the two, but was interrupted by Diana barging in, demanding him to come over to the interview room for Deans confession.

Jamie looked on, confused. When she and Sam were left alone in the room, she leaned over the table and whispered, "What the hell?"

Sam stood up quickly, pocketing the note. "This means we have to escape now" he said quickly, grabbing Jamie's arm, "Ashland is a street. It's part of the anagram. Let's go"

* * *

Jamie couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She and Sam had gone to the first motel in the phone book and staked out there for about two hours before Diana rushed in, breathless and out of whack. She had prattled on about seeing the ghost with red eyes. Sam and Jamie quickly interrogated her and showed her pictures of women who had died or gone missing on Ashland street. She had identified a Claire Beckett as the ghost, but Jamie figured she wasn't just a ghost. Maybe she's a death omen?

Jamie scoped around the building Claire had gone missing in, still feeling like something was just behind her. She was looking behind a dusty bookcase when she heard Diana yell for Sam downstairs. Jamie snapped her flashlight around and started to run downstairs behind the giant himself. They stomped down the stairs quickly before Jamie saw Diana staring at a pale woman with lank, blonde hair and red eyes with a slit throat. It almost looked like she was trying to talk, but couldn't.

Sam stepped in front of Diana, obviously not seeing Claire, and suddenly she disappeared. _What the hell?, _thought Jamie. "What happened?" she asked a frazzled Diana.

"She was pointing behind me" she said, "I don't know why"

Jamie snapped around. "Maybe she was pointing towards her corpse", said Jamie, thinking out loud. Sam nodded and began shoving aside furniture. Jamie carefully ran her fingers over the cement block wall, looking for any cracks. Maybe she was stuffed in a wall. It wouldn't be the first time, and cops never seemed to look there. She closed her eyes, trying to completely focus on touch. She finally found a line of cracks that all seemed connected. "Hey, Sam!" she called out, "I think I found something"

Sam jogged over from across the room and stopped next to Jamie, taking in the wall. She could tell he knew what she was thinking about already. "I think she's in the wall", said Jamie, clarifying (just in case). Without hesitation, Sam grabbed a heavy tool, probably a sledgehammer, and began bashing in the wall.

"You know, something's bothering me about this" said Sam while still bashing in the wall.

"Well you are digging up a corpse", replied Diana. _Okay, maybe she's alright, _thought Jamie, liking the detectives sarcasm.

"No, no, that's pretty par for the course", said Sam, smiling at Jamie like it was some inside joke (which it kind of was for hunters), before continuing, "I mean, why would Claire lead us to her remains? Most vengeful spirits don't want to be burnt"

"Well, maybe Claire does want to be smoked" cut in Jamie, standing back as shards of concrete flew towards her face and getting caught in her hair, "Maybe she isn't a vengeful spirit at all. I've thought about it, and maybe she's a death omen"

"How do you figure that?' asked Sam, not stopping the wall breaking.

"Well" began Jamie, "She was never tried for murder when she was alive, nor was she wrongly tried by Giles or had any association with his wife or Diana. She had nothing against these people. Maybe, just maybe, she's trying to warn them about whatever, or whoever, killed her. Maybe that is after them, not her"

Sam took a moment between blows to look over at Jamie. "You're good" he said, catching his breath. Jamie couldn't help but smirk proudly.

"Of course I am", she said proudly, placing her hands on her hips. Sam chuckled and threw the final blow before a bag fell down onto the ground with a sickening _thunk! _Jamie quickly and methodically took out a small blade from her boot and cut through the ropes binding the brown bag. With that cut, the cloth fell away, revealing Claire's rotting bones. "Eugh" slurred Jamie, fanning the dust away from her face.

"Oh, god" whispered Diana, who Jamie had almost forgotten was there, "I know that necklace". She pointed towards a silver necklace hanging from Claire's neck bone. It was pretty, but a little overdone. It was intricate with a clear jewel in the middle

"Where have you seen it before?" asked Jamie.

Diana's face twisted into what looked like betrayal. "It's rare. Custom made on Fourth Street". She reached into her shirt and pulled out an identical necklace. "I have one just like it" she said with an angry tone in her voice, "Pete gave it to me"

"Who's Pete?" asked Jamie.

"He's the other cop that busted Dean. He's been interrogating him all day" responded Diana.

* * *

Jamie stood back as Diana began yelling at Pete about Claire and the heroin he had apparently stolen and sold. "You killed Claire, you killed Tony and you killed Karen", yelled Diana. Jamie was surprised that Diana wasn't crying, and she had to give her props for her strength.

"We can pin the whole thing on him" he said, waving his gun towards Dean, "Just one more dead scumbag"

"Hey!" yelped Dean, obviously offended. Pete shoved his gun aggressively towards Dean. He quickly shut up and put his hands up in the air as if to say "_Whoa, dude, no need for that"_

Jamie watched as Diana didn't respond, which Pete seemed to take as acceptance. "Thank you", he said, sounding satisfied. _What a fucking psyco, _thought Jamie. She heard Diana shoot Pete in the shoulder with a determined look in her brown eyes.

"Why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!" she growled. _Ten points to Diana, _thought Jamie, really starting to like her. Jamie looked up from Pete's bleeding form to see Claire standing over Pete. Pete turned around and his eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Claire?" he gasped, staring up at the bloody spirit. Claire began to try to say something, spurting blood all over her throat. This obviously distracted him while Diana shot him in the back. She stood over his body, looking sad, but still like she knew it was the right thing to do.

Jamie stalked over to Dean and quickly picked the locks on his cuffs. "Thanks" he mumbled, still offended by Pete's comment.

* * *

"Okay, Dean" called out Jamie from the gas station, "I've got the pea soup"

"Yeah!" said Dean, pumping his fist like a five year old that just got a new video game. Jamie couldn't help but chuckle at him. He seemed to act like a little kid whenever it came to food or cars (cool cars at least, not douchey cars like those stupid tiny electric cars). She may want to bash his head in with a rock, but he didn't act like his father, at least not too much.

"Great, so I'm off to another hunt somewhere in Montana and then I'm back at Bobby's unless something important comes up", she said, handing over the plastic bag of soup to Dean. She snuck a glance at Sam, who was smiling his puppy dog smile. She still couldn't believe that Diana had let them go, but they needed to split up and move fast before the cops caught them. "Too bad we have to split up" lamented Jamie, placing her hands on her hips, "You two morons are kind of growing on me"

Dean smiled a little. "Well, I gotta say, you don't suck too much, either" he said. Jamie smiled a little at that. Even though he was a great big bag of dicks, Dean didn't seem all that bad. Jamie turned over to Sam, hands still on her hips while she looked up at him.

"Well, Mr. Jolly Green Giant, I guess I'm off" she said with a smirk. Sam smiled and held out his hand for Jamie to shake.

"I guess I'll see you around, Jamie" he responded, also with a smirk. Jamie shook Sam's rough hand.

"Oh, and before I forget" piped Jamie, sliding her hand into her jean jacket and retrieving two files, "I was able to swipe these from the interrogation room"

She handed one file over to Sam. It was labeled with his name in black ink. "How the hell did you swipe this?" asked Sam with a smile on his face.

"I can hide guns in this jacket, dude" responded Jamie, lifting up her hands, "I think I can hide two files"

"Okay then" chuckled Sam, sliding the file through the window of the Impala, "See ya soon"

Jamie just nodded in response before turning around and walking towards her own car. She turned back and waved at the boys before sliding into the leather seat. Her smile dropped as she pulled out her own file from her jacket and slowly opened it. It was filled with her old school photos and bio's. Hell, there were even a few essays she had written in middle school. She quickly grabbed all the papers and photo's from the file and opened up her glove box to shove them in. When she did, her fingers stopped over a thick pile of photo's.

Her green eyes started to fill with tears as she pulled out the old photos and began to flip through them. They documented Jamie when she was four, scuttling around in a giant, fake turtle shell, when she was ten and jumping on a trampoline with her little brother in her old brown t-shirt from a motorcycle race, old family photos and everything else. She had salvaged every photo and family artifact from her house before she tucked tail and disappeared.

Jamie threw the photos back into the glove box like they were poison and slammed the compartment door shut. She turned on the car and turned up the radio so loud it blocked out the dark thoughts pooling in her head.

"No" she whispered to herself, "Just no"

She sped down the road as fast as she could. She flicked her eyes towards the window, and she swore she could see a flash of yellow and green in the dark alley she was passing…

* * *

**Okay, not my best ending, but I REALLY wanted to update fast and get started on Chapter 4, so I guess this is the best I could muster.**


End file.
